Encounter in act7
by SailorCopperOwl
Summary: This is why we never saw Jadeite leave in act.7!


act.7

added scenes

I was wondering if there ever could have been a meeting of Rei and Jadeite in the series that was a bit more private than, say, a kick in the stomach (although that sounds pretty private already). And then I saw act.7, and I realized some things: we don't get to see Jadeite teleport away and we don't even see where he goes, there is a pretty unhappy Sailor V out there, and when Rei gets her life energy back, she is not looking in the direction of Makoto and Usagi, but actually in the opposite direction, and grinning madly... well, well, well...

Yes, I know this is crack fiction. Hey, it IS Rei/Jadeite after all. :) I am not even shipping that pairing, I am just annoyed that noone else does. Seriously, guys, I can't write every story I'd like to read, so please, if you have a nice Jadeite story, post it! I want to read from all of the Shitennou!

Oh yes, and I'd like to hear your opinion on this one, so please review!

xxxxx

The youma in Takae hit Rei's stomach so hard that her voice stopped in the middle of her transformation call, and she cringed around his fist. It didn't even hurt, as Rei realized astonished. It just knocked every bit of breath and movement out of her. She had never been hit like this before.

But when her purple life energy shone up around Takae's arm and vanished in his rucksack, she remembered something. A boy his size, with pink energy in his arms...

She fell to the ground, powerless, exhausted, feeling like she hadn't got one solid bone in her body. She used up her last energy to call her friends with her cell phone, then she slumped to the ground in a half-dozed state.

The memory of the boy with the pink energy was still on her mind. A boy with the uniform of a high ranking Earth guardian, fabric sparkling, coat flashing, a purple pattern on his sleeve and a huge smile on his face. Golden skin, golden hair, golden embellishment on his black uniform. Big blue eyes that flinched when someone got hurt, filled with tears when he got scared, sparkled at the sight of a battle and got bottomless every time they kissed.

Jadeite, with his soft skin, and his soft eyes, and his kisses that started innocent and curious and ended passionate and demanding.

For a second, she thought she could hear his voice.

For a second, she had a vision of Jadeite, holding something from which thousands of pink sparks emerged and danced around him like fireflies.

Then the picture was gone, and some of the fireflies found their way in Rei's body. Instantly, she felt not only alive and strong, but also happy, confused and grateful for the memories and visions she had recieved. To think that Rei Hino who hated wasting her time on boys was the reincarnation of a woman who had loved a boy so strongly!

She lifted up her head and looked for Usagi and Makoto, when a glimpse of light caught her eye, and she turned her head to the right - and suddenly there was a huge smile on her face, because there, on the right side of the stage, was someone in black and gold and pink and purple, barely visible between some pillars, but she didn't need to see much of him to recognize him. She would have recognized Jadeite everywhere.

So it hadn't been just memories at all? Had she really heard his voice?

She didn't even notice that she had gotten up and run down the steps to the stage.

She thought she heard Sailor Moon calling after someone, and she thought she heard footsteps hurrying away on a bridge nearby. But all she cared for was the guy in black.

Something was wrong with him. He had been hurt, there was a bleeding cut on his face, and he held his arm, and some halfmoon shaped throwing blades lay on the floor.

Why would Sailor V attack Shitennou, the Guardians of Earth? wondered Rei.

But that wasn't important now.

"Jadeite, you're hurt!" she called alarmed as she reached him.

"Oh my goodness, Jadeite, it's really you! I couldn't believe it when I heard your voice. You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

He stared at her. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter if you don't remember me, I was like this at first, the memories will come later. All that matters is that you live, and that I got you back. I thought I would never see you again!"

He took one step back, frowning. "Get away from me! I don't belong to you, whoever you are! I only belong to Beryl-sama!"

Rei didn't know who this Beryl-sama was supposed to be, but she instantly hated her. How could she dare to claim her Jadeite?

Now from up closer she realized that something was wrong with him. His aura wasn't there. Not just too faint to be felt well, no, entirely gone. Instead, he felt like a youma. Was it possible that he was being possessed by a youma? Jadeite? _Jadeite?_ No, that wasn't possible...

"What happened to you?" whispered Rei. "What happened to your powers?"

He sneered. He used to have the most adorable sneer possible, but this one was disgusting. "My powers have been restored by the Dark Power of the Dark Kingdom. Now crouch back, silly girl, or you will feel them."

Rei couldn't believe her eyes when he actually built up energy in his hand.

"You would never hurt a defenseless girl, Jadeite," she said, but there was uncertainty in her voice.

He sneered again. Oh, how she hated this grimace.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Oh, you are right, I have youma to do that for me. But I can't wait to get a real good shot at that not so defenseless girls I just missed. So, can't waste my time on you, I have some Sailor Senshi to kill. See ya!"

And with a painfully familiar flick of his cape, he was gone.

"You are not my Jadeite," whispered Rei in horror. "You are just his shell. The real Jadeite is dead. Whoever took his body to make him this monster will pay for it."

She took a deep breath.

"Rest in peace, Jadeite's soul. I will not forget who you were. I will avenge what is being done to you, in the name of your memory. I will bring this abomination down, and everyone who had to do with it!"

She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't allow herself the emotions the Sailor of Passion could bring forth.

Rei Hino didn't love Jadeite. Because Sailor Mars, who did, wouldn't let her. She couldn't allow this evil creature in the shape of Jadeite to be greeted with the emotions that had died with the real Jadeite.

This was the only way to honor him.

She was glad the others had been too preoccupied with Usagi's chaotic love life to notice she had been missing for a few minutes.

"Man... what a lot of trouble over some worthless feeling."


End file.
